Tentaciones
by Aika Kuso
Summary: IzuSeri.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Después de mucho tiempo sin subir alguna historia... Una noche de aburrimiento la inspiración llego a mi... así que escribí esta cosa... Me gusta esta pareja... La amo *-* ... y desearía que haya mas fics... Ò_O En español... quizás nadie lea esto ._. pero bueno... el que este leyendo esto... que lo disfrute! _

* * *

_**Tentaciones. **_

El tiempo estaba nublado, iba a llover.

Un hombre rubio de ojos cafés caminaba por las calles con su paraguas en una mano. Entró a una tienda, Compró algunas cosas, miró a fuera y vio que había comenzado a llover. Salió y se cubrió con su paraguas.

Se detuvo en un cruce justo al lado de una mujer, era rubia y estaba toda empapada. Se le quedo viendo, su cara le era familiar.

— ¿Seri-Chan?—Preguntó acercándose a ella, quedando debajo de su paraguas.

Seri lo miró.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?—le preguntó Izumo sonriendo— ¿Vives cerca? — Izumo estaba muy cerca de Ella.

—Muy cerca — Dijo Mirándolo.

— ¿Eh?—parpadeo confundido.

Seri, sin dejar de mirarlo le contestó —Estas muy cerca—

Izumo sonrió—Eres muy fría—Se alejo un poco pero sin dejar que se moje— Seri-Chan— La miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué?—

—Nada—Sonrió— ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?— Seri se le quedo viendo.

—No pienses mal. Estás mojada, necesitas secarte ¿no? —

— Mi departamento está cerca— contestó Seri.

— ¿En serio?— Sonrió—Entonces te acompaño—

Seri lo pensó.

—Vamos al tuyo—le contestó.

Izumo rió.

—Sígueme—Cruzó la calle con Seri al lado de él.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando ambos llegaron al departamento.

—Sube—entró y cerró el paraguas. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

—Segunda vez—

—Si—dejó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina— Deberías cambiarte—

— ¿Que ropa me pondría?—

—La mía— sonrió sentándose en el sofá.

—Ni de broma—

—Te resfriaras—

—Está bien— Suspiró resignada.

Izumo se levantó y entró a su cuarto. Salió con una camisa y unos pantalones.

—Gracias—

— ¿También quieres la ropa interior?— sonrió divertido y le entregó la ropa.

—Muy gracioso—se le quedo viendo. Izumo le sonrió sentándose en el sofá, Seri se dio la vuelta y entró al cuarto.

Seri estaba sentada en el sofá secando su cabello con una toalla mientras Izumo se encontraba en la cocina preparando dos cafés.

—Entonces — Izumo se acerco a Seri con dos tazas de café— ¿Que hacías por aquí? —Le dio una de las tazas.

—Paseaba— tomo un sorbo— luego comenzó a llover.

— ¿Por qué no buscaste un lugar para cubrirte de la lluvia?—se sentó al lado de ella.

— No lo sé— dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa—Últimamente no he tomado buenas decisiones… He tenido muchas cosas en la mente —

— ¿Por qué?— la miró— ¿Paso algo?—

—Algo así—

—Pues necesitas olvidarte de ello… tomar unas vacaciones—se echo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos- No hace nada malo — la miró— Seri-Chan —Sonrió.

—Yo estoy saliendo con Reishi —Izumo la miró un poco sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?—

— Si — Le dijo mirando por la ventana.

—Oh — Sonrió tristemente.

— Y las cosas no son como yo pensaba — lo miró — El no es muy…

— ¿Romántico?

— Si y…

—No está muy al pendiente de ti— Seri suspiro.

—Si — Se levanto— hemos tenido varias discusiones.

—Entiendo —

— Creo que mi ropa ya está seca… será mejor que me cambie—

— Claro —

Seri entró a la habitación a cambiarse. Seri había dejado su teléfono en la mesa, Izumo agarro el teléfono y anoto su número en él.

* * *

Seri salió del cuarto con la ropa que tenia puesta antes. Izumo la miro y sonrió.

—Gracias por todo —

— De nada — Agarró el teléfono—Toma.

—Oh — agarró el teléfono y lo guardó— Adiós—

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro entre Izumo y Seri.

Seri se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento hablando por teléfono mientras miraba como el sol se ocultaba.

— ¿Estás seguro?— su voz sonaba decepcionada.

—_**Sí, No podre ir hoy estaré ocupado**_— Contesto Munakata Reishi desde su oficina.

— Esta bien — Colgó. Miro sus contactos en el teléfono y leyó un nombre "Kusanagi Izumo"

— ¿Cuando? — Pensó. Llamó a ese número y esperó.

— _**Seri-Chan**_

— ¿Cuándo?—

—_**No sé de que hablas… Seri-Chan…**_

—Deja de bromear

— _**¿Para qué me llamas? ¿Pasa algo?**_—Esperó— _**Seri-chan**_—

—Tsk— Escuchó a Izumo reír —¿Quieres… venir a mi departamento —

— _**¿a tu departamento?**_—

—No mal pienses… Hice comida demás y…

— _**Estaré allá en 15 minutos… dame la dirección**_— hubo una pausa un poco larga—_**Seri-Chan**_—

Se escucho un grito de frustración por parte de Seri y la fuerte risa de Izumo.

* * *

Háganme saber que les gustó y Si no les gustó también.

\_/

\_/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo ^^

* * *

A los minutos de que Seri lo había llamado Izumo llego al departamento. Tocó la puerta y Seri le abrió.

—Gracias por invitarme— Entró.

—Solo es una comida nada mas —Izumo miro la mesa, notó que la había arreglado para una cena romántica.

— ¿Alguien te cancelo? —Seri no respondió. Izumo se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

—Si alguna vez te sientes sola yo….

—Lo sé Izumo— lo interrumpió.

—Bien —Seri se alejo un poco rompiendo el abrazo.

—Siéntate—Izumo se sentó en una de las sillas, Seri entro a la cocina. Izumo noto que se estaba tardando. Se levantó y entró a la cocina—_ya veo por qué la canceló_— pensó Izumo al ver el extraño aspecto de la comida— Seri-Chan…

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Te parece bien si yo cocino? — Seri lo miró — Vamos…

—Está bien — Suspiró resignada.

— No te pongas así — comenzó a cocinar— Hare algo simple — Sonrió. Seri le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedo pensando por un momento— ¿Pasa algo?

—No… Nada— Salió de la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas.

A los pocos minutos Izumo salió y sirvió la comida.

— Ravioli — Sonrió.

—Se ven bien— Izumo se sentó frete a ella.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Gracias por esto — habían terminado de comer.

— Gracias a ti por invitarme — se levanto y recogió los platos llevándolos a la cocina. Los lavo y los dejo escurriendo. Seri caminó hacia él —Sera mejor que me vaya— Miro su reloj, eran cerca de las 10:00 pm — Ya es tarde— agarro su chaqueta.

— Izumo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres ver una película? — Izumo sonrió.

—Claro — Seri le indicó que se sentara en el sofá, caminó hacia su cuarto mientras Izumo se sentó en un extremo del sofá. Encendió el televisor y espero a que Seri saliera.

Seri salió del cuarto y pasó cerca de Izumo, Izumo puso sus manos en su cadera y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que Seri quedara sentada en el espacio que había entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué haces?—

—Shhhh— Le susurro al oído. Seri se estremeció provocando que Izumo riera.

—Tsk — Izumo le mordió la oreja — ¡Izumo!

Izumo no pudo evitar reírse, Seri se agarro la oreja e intento levantarse.

—No — La abrazo por la cintura.

—Suéltame —

— Mmm —apoyo su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de Seri— ¿Te molesta? —Seri dudo al responderle.

— Si —

— No te creo — Le paso el control remoto — Veamos la que quieras — Seri tomó el control y apago el televisor — ¿Esa película? … Es muy sangrienta… ¿En serio quieres verla?—

—Izumo…. Si no me sueltas — Izumo la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? — Gruño cerca de su oído. Su voz sonó ronca y para Seri excitante.

Se estremeció y se mordió el labio para no gemir.

—Esto no está bien Izumo —

—No estamos haciendo nada malo… Él no está aquí —

—Quisiera — bajo la mirada. Izumo sonrió tristemente y dejo de abrazarla. Seri se levantó, se dio media vuelta quedando frente a Izumo.

— Sera mejor que te vayas — Izumo se levantó y se acerco a ella — Vete…

— No — Agarro su mano y acerco su cuerpo al de él, abrazándola de nuevo por la cintura

— Izumo…— El rostro de Izumo se acerco al de ella— No lo ha… — Izumo aprovecho para juntar sus labios con los de ella, Seri se resistió e intento alejarse pero Izumo era más fuerte y lentamente fue dejándose llevar hasta mover sus labios junto con los de él.

Duraron varios minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Seri lo miro a los ojos tratando de calmar su respiración. Izumo se desabotonó la camisa y alzo a Seri haciendo que esta rodeara con sus piernas su cintura caminando hasta su habitación.

— Izumo espera — Izumo se subió a la cama y la acostó.

—Shhhh— la besó de nuevo y Seri solo se dejo llevar.


End file.
